Who in the world do i choose?
by Sky103
Summary: Puck and Rachel are madly in love. Rachel still has feelings for Finn. After Finn was kicked out due to Quinn staying in his house. Finn calls Rachel, asks for a guest room as he thinks this is his chance to be with Rachel. FxRxP
1. Chapter 1

**glee fanfiction. chapter I - Until you fall deep in love.**

(I know Puck can't be this sweet to Rachel but I really love their love team, so here goes. :D)

Rachel was looking for Noah, High and low just to find him on the bleachers. _"Oh, of course. Stupid me. He must miss football a lot."_ She said, taking a deep breath as she sat near him. "Hey Noah." She greeted in an eerie manner. _"Hey Berry."_ She hated it when Noah calls her by her last name so she rolled her eyes a bit then continued talking. _"You miss it?"_ She asked, knowing he did. _"Hell no."_ She was shocked as he was undeniably lying. _"You quit football for me?"_ She asked, down casted. Puck thought about it. "_You know what Berry, I actually did._" He said in a playful way. But then Noah's face became serious_. "Noah, You can quit glee club. I don't think our relationship would work out anyway."_ She said, as Noah looked straight at her eye. _"How could you have doubted me? I really want to stay at glee club. Not only for you but for all of us."_ He said, leaving a smirk on his face after a few seconds, saying _"But mostly because of you."_ He said, leaning over her, obviously asking for a kiss. Rachel did kiss him, on the forehead. _"I know you only joined glee club to get closer to Quinn, Noah. And I just dated you… because I thought that Finn would get jealous of me. I see it is needless to say that it hasn't been working."_ She said, leaving a crestfallen expression on her face. "_I'm just… I'm not stopping… until you fall deep in love with me, RACHEL_." Noah said. Rachel chuckled. She noticed that he actually used her first name. She could hear the stress marks when he said Rachel. _"Real sweet"_, Rachel thought out loud _"I knew you couldn't resist me and my arms."_ Noah said, smirking and flexing his big arms. Rachel slightly punched him saying playfully _"Sure I can't."_

##~**~##

AT GLEE PRACTICE

Noah came in and sat next to Rachel. He was obviously trying to make Rachel sit away from Finn by sitting in between them. _"Today, We'll be doing or rather planning for next week… duets. The first boy to pick a partner would be…"_ Noah cut him off _" Mr. Schu, can I pick first?"_ he asked, doing his 'puppy-dog face' that always made anyone say yes and made Rachel chuckle. All of them knew it was going to be Satana or Quinn but they were proved wrong. "_I pick Rachel."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – It has been my dream to sing with you (Noah 'puck' Puckerman's Point of view)

Everyone had a shocked look on, even Mr. Schu. Kurt's jaw even dropped. _"W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AIN'T ANYONE TELLING ME ANYTHING?!"_ Mercedes asked, Diva-ing out, once again. _"Oh, O-ok, Puck, you start practicing with R-Rachel now." _Mr. Schu said, stumbling upon his words. I was glad that my 'puppy dog face' had worked once again. _"Finally, I can prove to her that I really do love her_" I whispered to myself. "_C'mon, Rachel!"_ I said, energetically. We moved over to one side of the room. "_Noah, why me? Why not Quinn? I know you love her. I know you're doing this to make her jealous."_ Her words pierced my heart. _"You're doubting me again. I think of you more. I love you more. I mean this, Rachel. I just wish I could tell you how much I loved you that even the person ho wrote the tanakh* wouldn't doubt me. _" I said, holding her face gently. _"Noah… Thank you. I've been holding back my feelings… because…_

_I didn't want to be in a fake relationship wherein you only go out with me to make someone jealous. I do love you. And I never said we were over."_ She said, winking at me slightly.

"_GREAT! Do I get to touch your boobs now?"_ was my personal joke to her.

"_No, Noah. Ha-ha"_ she said chuckling. "_But now, I can do this, right?"_ I asked leaning closer to her as our lips touched. _"Yeah!"_ she said as our lips parted. "_So, uh. Let's talk songs."_ I said. "_I want it to be a love song, Berry—err I mean Rachel_" It would take a while for me to get used to calling her Rachel, but it could be done. After all, we do have mutual feelings against each other. _"So… I should call you Puck now, huh?_" She asked, with a quirk tone. _"It's up to you, Rachel. I like you calling me Noah. It makes me feel like it's your special nickname for me."_ I said, putting my 'I'm a badass' grin on.

"_Ha-ha. So, what're you thinking of singing with me, Noah?_" She asked. I already had the perfect song in mind. _"Let's do lucky. I could be on my guitar and stuff.?"_ I asked, hoping for an answer of yes. "_I'd love to do that song with you, Noah."_ She said as I sighed wit relief. I really wanted to sing that song with her, even though I'm a badass and it's a gooey love song. We practiced all day. It was amazing. Everything about her was. Her butt was shaped oh-so-finely. Her voice was phenomenal. I loved her. Well, it didn't actually start that I really loved her. But she's Jew and I'm Jew. That's how it started. "Badass" I thought to myself.

But alas, the fun had to end. She needed a ride home so I offered. _"Thanks for the ride, Noah."_ She said, leaning on to my face for a kiss. I kissed her softly and bid goodbye. But she didn't want our day of togetherness end. She invited me to her room to practice some more. Her room was… different… there were wallpapers of unending stars… no pictures of werewolves from twilight. It wasn't girly like satana's… it was her. It was Rachel. _"Rachel, can I confess something to you?"_ I asked, looking right into her eyes. _"Anything_." She said in awe. "_It has been my dream to sing with you. With someone as amazing as you."_ I said, leaning on her face, asking for my deserving kiss from her. Our lips parted as I looked at the time. "_Oh man, Rachel, I got to go. It's almost 10:00… I'm really sorry. Till next time Berry—err Rachel."_ Damn it, I have got to stop calling her Berry. I bet it annoys the heck out of her. _"Bye, Noah!"_ she said as I went out through her window. I had a bad fall and I heard her loud chuckle. It just made me laugh, too.

*Tanakh - Jew's special book (like our bible)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III - He interferes** (Rachel Berry's POV)

"Good morning, beautiful" I was woken up by my just recent alarm set by Noah on my phone, his voice saying I was beautiful. I immediately called him once I woke up. "Hey, Noah! How was your sleep?" He didn't reply for a while so I guess I woke him up… "Oh, hey gorgeous. It was fine and my waking up was amazing, because I heard your voice." He said. I was touched by his charming ways. "I was surprised that I heard your voice first before mine…" I said, trying to sweeten up as well. Then I heard my just so recent ring tone again, Noah singing sweet Caroline to me. "Wait, Noah, I got another call, 'kay?" I was jolted when I saw the exact words…

"Finn Hudson Calling…"

Wow, I never bothered to remove the heart there but Noah's name on my phone was 'NOAH ' so it didn't even matter anymore. I put Noah on hold and answered Finn's call. "Hello?" I greeted in a questioning manner. I wasn't sure if it was just accidentally pressed or something. "Rachel… can I ask you a favor, just for the week?" He said in an unfeigned way. "It depends, what's the favor?" I asked, in awe. "Can I stay at your place for a while? My parents kicked me out because well, Quinn… and yeah, I know I can trust you and you're a person I can really lean on… so can I please?" He asked. I blushed at the last part… I know I can trust you and you're a person I can really lean on But then I thought… NO! I'M WITH PUCK! I MUST LOVE HIM AND ONLY HIM. But I thought, poor Finn. No place to stay… and I'm sure my dads wouldn't mind since they know Finn well. (And they know I liked Finn before, too!) "I guess yeah since we have a guest room next to my room…" I said in a whispering way… "Thanks, You're the best!" he said, as he ended our conversation. Then butterflies went into my tummy. I was afraid I made the worst decision ever in my life. The decision that will end Noah and me… after a few hours, the doorbell rang. I was assuming it would be Finn, moving in. but to my surprise, it was Noah. "Oh, hey! Noah, what brings you here?" I asked, in great shock. "Heard Finn was staying here… is it true, Rachel?" he asked, losing his tender side. "Don't be an asshole, Noah!" I said and he chuckled. "What?!" I asked, with humor in my voice "weenk, weenk, breaking news! Rachel 'My Love' Berry just said a bad word! I'm so proud!" He said. He always knew the right time to make me smile. "If Finn is staying here, I must stay here too, Reych." He said, losing the humor in his voice. I gulped. This may be worse than I thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Living in a house with 1, 2, 3, 4?! 4 guys?! And 2 of them are gay?!(Puck/Noah's point of view)**

This could be harder than I have ever thought. I thought to myself. God, I hate Gay people, I hate TRANNYS, I hate HOMOS and I definitely don't want to spend my time in a house with one. Kurt already gives me the heevie jeevies but with two adult men?! God! But remember, I'm doing this for Rachel. Thank God it was a weekend, though. I don't have to deal with three gay people in my life. There was silence between Rachel and me. "Where do I sleep, Rachel?" I asked, as we were towards her room as she dropped my bags inside her room. "Well, we only have one guest room and we're going out so yeah. You get to sleep next to me, Noah." I was thrilled. "Maybe I get to touch her boobs now." I thought out loud followed by a weird laugh. "No, Noah." She said, chuckling. The doorbell rang. Aw damn, here comes the third wheel. I dragged my feet to the door following Rachel. I opened the door for her. "Hey Rachel—Oh wait, Puck is staying here too?!" he said, obviously in great shock. "Well, yeah—" Rachel was saying when I cut her off. "Join the club, and get in the guest's room. Get settled in, brush you teeth and stuff. We'll be in Rachel's room." I said, rushing and pushing him in the guest's room. "C'mon Rachel, I want to sing you a song." I said, holding her hand and dragging her towards her room. She was chuckling, of course. When we reached her room, I immediately grabbed my guitar and played her one of her favorite songs. "This is dedicated to my one and only love, Rachel Berry." I said, as she chuckled.

"Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined, to belie--"

Damn it. The third wheel was already done unpacking and stuff. I didn't even finish my song yet. "Ass" I whispered to myself only, but Rachel heard. "You'll have me all night, don't worry, Noah" she said, whispering directly into my ear. It felt… Sexy… but it wasn't Finn who came in… but one of Rachel's dads. "Can I get you guys anything?" He asked, gayly. It annoyed me so I rolled my eyes, as Rachel said, "No, Dad we're perfectly fine. Is Finn ready yet?" Asked Rachel. I rolled my eyes again. "It seems that he has taken a walk outside, honey" HONEY? EW! A guy saying honey is just wrong. "Want to go swimming, Noah?" Rachel asked. This is my chance. I have to bust a move.


End file.
